The Dance
by ndblue123
Summary: Hermione wants Harry to take her to the Yule Ball. H/H Please r/r!
1. Part 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This story takes place during Harry's 7th year.

The Dance

Hermione Granger was laying down in her canopy bed pondering the attitude of boys. 

"Hey Hermione what are you thinking about?" Kahlan McLean said.

Kahlan is one of my best friends. She just transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardryfrom the School of Witchcraft in America. Kahlan has long blonde hair and it looks like thin spaghetti cascading down to the middle of her back. The unique thing about her beauty is her violet colored eyes. 

Right now she is laying on her stomach chewing a piece of cinnamon flavored gum.

"Boys." I replied. I have brown hair that is always a mess to deal with and it is always in my face and I have cinnamon colored eyes.

"Oh, you mean about Harry? Sometimes they can be a real pain and they also can be total blockheads." Kahlan said.

flashback

"So Ron, who are you taking to the Yule Ball this year?" I asked one of my best friends.

"I'm taking Kahlan." Ronald Weasley said. 

"I don't have any one taking me yet." I said glumly while staring at Harry Potter, hopping that he would realize that I wanted him to take me. 

For a while now I have had a crush on him. 'He has all that messy black hair that is always sticking up in places, then he would try to pat it down with his hands and it just wouldn't work. He is so cute to watch.'

"Harry who are you taking?" Kahlan asked him.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied.

end of flashback

"How do you think that I could get him to ask me to the dance?" I asked Kahlan.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Sometimes a girl just has to ask for what she wants." She replied.

I pondered that for a while and made up my mind that I would go ask him now before I lost my nerve.

Before I left the girl's dormitory for the common room, I brushed my hair and straightened my robes.

***********************************************************

In the common room Harry was sitting by the fire reading a book. Iwalked up to him. 

"Um… Harry ?" I said while stuttering on each word.

"Yeah." 

Just get this out and be over with it already. "Willyougotothedancewithme?"

"What did you say, Hermi?" Harry said.

I blew out the breath I was holding before I had to say that question again. "Will you go to the dance with me?" 

"Sure, I'd love to. Actually I've been trying to get up the nerve to ask you." He said. 

"Well, goodnight Harry." I said and thenI shocked him by kissing him on the check.

"Goodnight."

A/N: Hoped you liked it. I thing it stinks. But oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.


	2. Part 2

The Dance: Part 2

A/N: Hi Many people asked me to do a sequel, which I wasn't even planning on doing. So here it is. 

On the bulletin board in Gryffindor common room:

The dance is scheduled for the night of Halloween. It will be held after the feast for the 5th, 6th, and 7th year students. No students under 5th year will be able to attend unless they are invited with an older student. You may either wear dress robes or for the ladies a dress. 

Everyone was talking about the dance. Students and the teachers were a basket of jumping beans waiting for the final day to the dance. It was still a week left to wait or still to be asked out. Boys were nervous about their crushes answer to the dance. They were asking them selves _What if she says no? I couldn't possibly stand that. _While girls were planning what they would wear, do with their hair, who they wanted to ask them to the dance, and etc. It could go on and on forever.

Hermione and Kahlan were pulling Ron and Harry behind them, trying to get a carriage all to themselves. The carriages took off towards Hogsmeade(I don't know how to spell this.) five minutes later.

Inside the carriage Hermione and Kahlan were very talkative.

"I can't wait to go pick out my dress. My parents sent me money just so that I could get a really beautiful dress." Kahlan said.

"So did my parents." Hermione replied.

"Ok, while we are shopping you two can go do something else because you will not in any chance see are dresses till the night that we are going to the dance." Kahlan said towards Harry and Ron.

"Sure. We can go do something else, right Harry?" Ron said.

Hermione and Kahlan were pulling Ron and Harry behind them, trying to get a carriage all to themselves. The carriages took off towards Hogsmeade(I don't know how to spell this.) five minutes later.

Inside the carriage Hermione and Kahlan were very talkative.

"I can't wait to go pick out my dress. My parents sent me money just so that I could get a really beautiful dress." Kahlan said.

"So did my parents." Hermione replied.

"Ok, while we are shopping you two can go do something else because you will not in any chance see are dresses till the night that we are going to the dance." Kahlan said towards Harry and Ron.

"Sure. We can go do something else, right Harry?" Ron said.

"So did my parents." Hermione replied.

"Ok, while we are shopping you two can go do something else because you will not in any chance see are dresses till the night that we are going to the dance." Kahlan said towards Harry and Ron.

"Sure. We can go do something else, right Harry?" Ron said

"Sorry." She said while a blush was appearing on her cheeks.

"That's ok." Harry replied.

While this was happening Hermione and Harry were unaware that their friends had landed on each other's lap on the floor. Everyone got back into the seats to perform an orderly descent from the carriage.

"So when should we meet back up?" Ron asked.

"How about one o'clock?" Kahlan asked. 

"That would work.." Hermione replied.

Harry just simply nodded his head.

Hermione and Kahlan were shopping for their dresses in WACKY WITCHES WEAR FOR TEENS. They headed off towards the really gorgeous dresses to choose from.

As they were browsing through all the dresses, they piled tons of dresses on to their arms that they would soon try on. Hermione went in with five dresses and Kahlan had seven dresses to try on.

An hour later, an hour before the two girls had to meet Ron and Harry, they paid for their final choice on a dress. Hermione had chosen a long sparkly marron dress that went all the way to the floor and it had a train on the end. It was sleeveless and it had a square cut neckline. Kahlan's dress was a pink spegetti strap dress that went to just above the knees and it was sleeveless.

The next place they went was to a shoe store. They got their shoes and purses there. Two inch strapy sandle heels were there choices in shoes. Hermione got the shoes in silver and Kahlan got them in pink.

A/N: Hope you liked it. There will probably be another one. Please R/R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter. I own Kahlan and WACKY WITCHES WEAR FOR TEENS.


End file.
